unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
AS-RobotFactory
__TOC__ Map description In this updated and reimagined version of AS-Overlord, the attacking team must invade a large factory to destroy the AI Generator which led to the robot's uprising on the asteroid. The mission itself can be divided into two parts. The teams start outside of the factory, where the attackers' Goliaths face off against the defenders' turrets. After the doors to the factory have been blasted both teams continue afoot, ultimately to destroy/defend the AI Generator. Objectives * Align the Satellite Dish: For the first objective the attacking team must pull a lever to align a satellite dish. The road to this objective is very wide with plenty of cargo crates to provide cover for foot soldiers. The defending team has a total of 3 Link Turrets in 2 open areas along the way. Footsoldiers can avoid getting hit by moving swiftly and using the crates as cover. The 2 Goliaths the attackers have will have to take the Link Turrets down to guarantee a safe passage. The lever itself is protected from 1 side, but the opposite side is completely open, with another Link Turret guarding the whole area. Trying to pull the lever (thus remaining stationary) makes the player an easy target. The defending team spawns in an area above the first objective. Their best weapon is the set of 4 Link Turrets, which can be operated with a console on the wall opposite of the objective. These turrets, however, operate themselves when unused by players/bots. The Grenade Launcher in the weapon loadout could also be used to set up a very effective ambush near the objective. * Destroy the Gate: After the dish has been aligned, the attackers must destroy the door to gain access to the factory. Along the way there's another trench with 2 Link Turrets. This time, however, there are no obstacles to cover footsoldiers. To make matters worse: There's a big Ion Cannon near the objective that overlooks most of the road towards it. Once the attackers gets closer to the doors they will be out of the Ion Cannon's sight, and the only defense will be the team itself which spawns nearby. Around 24 rockets will destroy the door. Just like the previous objective: The defending team can either use the Link Turrets and Ion Cannon to slow the attackers and their vehicles down, or set up an ambush near the objective. Because the road of this objective is much more open, the Ion Cannon will have no trouble to destroy the Goliaths at a long range. The cannon has only a limited view on the area of the objective itself, so attackers that have already moved in can not be taken down with the use of turrets. * Cut the Data Cables: Once inside the factory, the attacking team can take many routes to the next objective. The two paths on the sides will lead to two higher-level platforms. Jumping on the crates will lead to an Shield Pack at the end. Taking the middle path will lead to the ground-level, which is a bit quicker. The bots will be waiting near the exit of the next room. These bots can be avoided by taking a tunnel in the room. There's also a UDamage pickup in the tunnel if the defending team hasn't already taken it. The third room is the room that will lead to the objective. Attackers who have taken the tunnel can take a left turn and end up on the ground level near the objective. Attackers who have taken the other (main) path can either jump down to end up on the ground-level of the objective room, or turn left to go to a platform from where the data cables can also be "cut". 8 rockets will "cut" the data cables. * Destroy Shield Component: Upon completing the previous objective a set of 2 doors opposite of the data-cable room will open. Again there are 2 routes on 2 levels, both of which lead to the next objective. There are 3 components in total, 2 of which are completely open. 1 of the components, however, is partially shielded, forcing the attackers to walk around it and shoot it from the back. Another 8 rockets per component will complete this objective. The hardest part of defending these 2 objectives is guessing which route the attacking team will take. The only passage that all of the attackers have to walk through is the entrance to the second room (or the exit of the cargo room). Luckily there are plenty of Shield Packs around to give the defending team an advantage in battle. * Destroy the AI Generator: For the final objective the attacking team must destroy the AI Generator, which is located nearby. Follow the platforms and turn right near the conveyor belts, or turn left first to get an Shield Pack. The generator is surrounded by a circular walkway, from where the attackers must shoot the generator. There are 3 paths the attackers can take: The walkway in the middle or the 2 tunnels on the sides (from which the attackers can jump down on the supports of the walkway). The generator is on a high platform, making it hard for the attackers to aim for the generator while avoiding enemy fire. No less than 75 rockets will be enough to complete this objective and the round. The defending team can make use of a series of platforms on the sides of the room as well as the platform where the generator is located. The provided Shock Rifle and Rocket Launcher are both effective in both killing the attackers and knocking them off of the walkway. The second advantage of the defending team is that the attackers have to complete the objective and fend off the defending team at the same time. This should distract the attackers and give the defending team an advantage. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Tips and tricks Offense * While outside the attackers can make good use of the crates and their own Goliaths to avoid the Link Turrets. Players on foot will do best to rush to the next objective, hoping to complete it before too much time is wasted trying to destroy all the enemy turrets. * Once inside, smart use of the various routes will lead to a faster victory. There are also plenty of Shield Packs in the hallways which will aid in their quest. In the data cable room it's also possible to hide on a pipe underneath the platform on the 1st level. This place is harder to reach for bots. Defense * Since all the Link Turrets will operate themselves, the defenders can use more firepower to ambush incoming attackers. This is especially valuable for the 2nd objective, where the attackers are mostly out of the ranges of all the turrets. Inside the factory the defenders would do best to defend the doorways where there are no alternative passages (ie where the attackers must go through). Exploring and obtaining the Shield Packs and UDamage before the attackers do will give the team a major advantage. Trivia * CTF-January's submarine makes a brief visit to LBX-7683. It can be seen drifting in the ocean with level designer TomWithTheWeather's characteristic waving apple on board. * According to the official Unreal timeline, the whole event took place in 2283.Unreal Timeline * There's a hidden note in the map, only visible by using the editor: Gallery AS-RobotFactory-official.jpg|Official screenshot 1. ut2004-as-robotfactory-1.jpg|Official screenshot 2. ut2004-as-robotfactory-2.jpg|Official screenshot 3. ut2004-as-robotfactory-bu-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 1. ut2004-as-robotfactory-bu-2.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 2. ut2004-as-robotfactory-wallpaper-2.jpg Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 35 - Robot Factory|Godlike gameplay !UT2004-AS-RobotFactory-1.jpg !UT2004-AS-RobotFactory-2.jpg ut2004_sniper.jpg External links and references See also * LBX-7683 Robot Uprising